1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch apparatus for adjusting a power seat in a vehicle, which limits the simultaneous operation of three modes.
2. Description of Related Art
A power seat is a seat that adjusts the fore and aft movements of the seat or the reclining operation of a seatback using the drive force of a motor. Generally, three or four motors are installed to the power seat. Each motor is electrically connected to a switch apparatus for the adjustment of the power seat.
Meanwhile, the number of the motors corresponds to that of convenient functions which may be provided to the power seat. When several convenient functions, especially three functions are simultaneously executed, a problem arises. That is, the simultaneous execution of the three functions means that three motors are simultaneously operated. In this case, because of overload (maximum 45 A), a fuse (capacity of 30 A) of the interior of the vehicle may be blown.
In order to prevent the above problem, the capacity or number of fuses must be increased or the simultaneous execution of three or more functions must be limited. Conventionally, the simultaneous execution of three functions is limited using a limit switch.